Użytkownik:Matanui123456789
thumb|Vastus jako set Cześć Cześć,jestem Matanui123456789 i jestem fanem Mata nui bardzo lubie poza mata nuim Tume Ackara Gresha i Skrala mam 126 bionicli Gdyby nie bionicle moje życie byłobyzupełnie inne one są zabawkami ale ich świat jest nappppppppprrraaawwde jak prawdziwy i właśnie dlatego naprawde bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo lubie bionicle a moim pierwszym bioniclem był superwspaniały kurakh a matanui był jest i będzie zawsze moim ulubionym bioniclem thumb|skopio z kierowcą atakują mnie thumb|left|400px|oto nowy ja center oto o mnie i o secie Mata Nui',czyli ja, byłem potężną istotą, która pełniła rolę strażnika i obrońcy Wszechświata wiki w strukturze robota. Zdradzony zostałem przez Bractwo Makuty, jego duch opuścił ciało przez akcje Makuty Teridaxa i zostałem przez niego wysłany w kosmos. Biografia Ponad 100.000 lat temu, na Spherus Magna, moje ciało zostało zrobione przez Matoran pracujących w ciemności pod przewonictwem Wielkich Istot. W celu utrzymania ciała, Wielkie Istoty stworzyły Tren Kroma, który strzegł wszechświata podczas tworzenia mnie tworzenia. Wielkie Istoty ostatecznie usunęli go z Karda Nui i uwięzili na izolowanej wyspie, w celu zapewnienia, że nie będzie sprawiał mi Mata nui problemów . Na zakończenie budowy ciała, Wielkie Istoty utworzyli ducha mnie i umieścili w specjalnej komorze pod Metru Nui, przyznając mi pełną kontrolę nad wszechświatem. Energetyczne Burze wybuchł w KARDA Nui, sztormy, że wściekłość w jego sercu, jako wskazanie jego zdrowia. JA w pełni obudzony, otrzymał kilka zadań od Wielkich Istot. Wśród tych zadań było obserwowanie innych wszechświatów, i opieki nad Wszechświatem Matoran i jej elementami, które znajdują się wewnątrz niego; dostarczanie ciepła, światła, ciężar właściwy, i zapewnienie, że działa sprawnie i ochrony przed zagrożeniami zewnętrznymi. Był danej umiejętności, aby pomóc mu realizacji tego zadania, jak również kilku innych uprawnień, takich jak zdolność do tworzenia nowych Matoran. W Matoran ujawnienia go i wzniósł liczne świątynie i sanktuaria w jego honor. Mata Nui stworzył Makuta gatunków Rahi aby wypełnić na świecie, a ten wyścig serwowane Wielkiego Ducha jako Bractwa Makuta. On później stworzyły kilka innych inteligentnych gatunków, w tym Skakdi i Vortixx. Wśród jego kreacji sześciu główne gatunki, które Mata Nui wybrał po jednym w celu utworzenia grupy poświęcone utrzymania porządku. Sześć, kopiowane z Barraki, ostatecznie próbował uzurpować Mata Nui, choć Brotherhood podjęła działania i pokonał ich, zyskując ich status Ochronniki spokoju i porządku. W ciągu następnych tysięcy lat, 400-letnia Wojna Cywilna Matoran w mieście Metru Nui zaczęła mieć wpływ na resztę świata, doprowadziła zakłócenia i Mata Nui zaczął chorować. Zespół Toa, kierowany przez Jovana, podróżowała do Voya Nui, wzięła Maskę Życia i wykorzystała ją do uzdrowienia Mata Nui. Tymczasem Bractwo Makuta przymusowo położyło kres wojnie i zakończyło Rozłam. Ostatecznie, Makuta zbuntowali się na dobre. Teridax, wspierany przez pozostałą część Bractwa, użył specjalnego wirusa do zatrucia Mata Nui. Otruty Mata Nui był pwoli osłabiany, a 300 lat później ostatecznie obniżyło się do utraty przytomności i Wielki Duch upadł pod Aqua Magna. Jego wpływ na planecie spowodował dużą skalę katastrofy w jego ciele, przez co mieszkańcy nazwali to zdarzenie Wielkim Kataklizmem. Wirus również uszkodził jego pamięć, usuwając niektóre wcześniejsze części jego życia od jego umysłu. W wyniku jego awarii spowodowało awarię systemu w jego kamuflażu, które doprowadził do powstania różnorodnej flory na wyspie, która zakryła jego twarz. Mimo kataklizmu, Matoran nadal zachowali wiarę w Mata Nui. Podczas kataklizmu, Toa Mata, zespół Toa utworzony w szczególnym celu obudzenia Mata Nui został wysłany w Kanistrach z Codrexu w Karda Nui, aby rozpocząć swoje zadanie przywrócenia Mata Nui do aktywności. Jednak z powodu awarii kanistry, które leciały, wylądowały w oceanie otaczającym ciało Mata Nui na tysiąc lat, aż sygnał z wyspy, że utworzone zostało nieumyślnie wezwał Toa do ich przeznaczenia. Niestety, długi czas w uśpieniu spowodował pogorszenie kondycji Mata Nui, a on był na krawędzi śmierci. Toa - teraz przekształceni przez Energetyczne Protodermis w Toa Nuva - ruszyli po Maskę Życia, aby go uzdrowić. Jednak ich przeznaczeniem było go obudzić, nie uratować jego życie; grupa Matoran przemienionych w Toa Inika byli tymi, którzy twierdzili, że to ich obowiązkiem jest uratowanie Mata Nui z więzów śmierci. Ponieważ próbował utrzymać go od wrogów i dostosowania go do KARDA Nui, zdrowie Mata Nui ostatecznie ulotniło, i umarł. Po śmierci, duch Mata Nui opuścił ciało, a także doświadczył trapionych mu koszmarnych wizji ciemności, które rozprzestrzeniało się nad całym wszechświatem. Szybkie działanie Toa Mahri Matoro udało się ożywić jego ciało, zanim mogło zostać utracone całkowicie na koszt życia Toa. Mata Nui próbował ponownie połączyć ducha z jego ciałem, ale nie mógł znaleźć sposobu, gdyż ciało zostało wypełnione energią Makuty Teridaxa, który wszedł do ciała, kiedy duch Mata Nui ulatnił się z ciała. Mata Nui, niezdolny do powrotu do swego ciała, latał bezradnie. Toa Nuva powrócił do Karda Nui, gdzie szukali Keystone'y (Kluczo-kamienie), które zawierały instrukcję, jak obudzić Mata Nui jeszcze raz. W końcu, Toa Nuva z pomocą Igniki, udało się obudzić ciało Mata Nui, które wstało z niekończącego się oceanu, twarz Mata Nui zniszczyła wyspę, która została utworzona przez awarię. Wykorzystując swą nową moc, Teridax umieścił ducha Mata Nui w Kanohi Ignika. Po jego zapowiedzi jego dominacji nad wszechświataem, Teridax wypędził maskę i Mata Nui w przestrzeń kosmiczną, w celu zapobiegnięcia powrotu Wielkiego Ducha, i zachować swoje nowo nabyte jednostki z obliteracja przez Ignika. Kiedy on i maska dryfowali w kosmosie, Mata Nui ślubował, że wróci. Bara Magna thumb|right|Mata Nui w formie tytana. Dryfując w kosmosie, ostatecznie wylądowałem na planecie Bara Magna. Wkrótce po stworzeniu nowego ciała, zostałem zaatakowany przez Voroxa, ale udało mu się go pokonać. Przechodząc przez pustynię, spotkał on Agori Metusa, i poprosił go o podwózkę. Po uzgodnieniu z Agori prowadziłem jako drugi pilot. Na drodze do wioski Vulcanus zostali zaatakowani przez Piaskowe Nietoperze, które rozbiły ich pojazd. Mata Nui, wierząc,że stworzenia są jak Rahi z Wszechświata Matoran, zaproponowałem mu zdjęcie maski mocy, przez co Metus od razu go wyśmiał. Byli na jego terenie.Uderzyłem stworzenie, ale jego atak nie miał żadnego wpływu. Zaskoczony zachowaniem Piaskowego Nietoperza, w końcu zdałem sobie sprawę, że stworzenie bało się światła słonecznego i współpracował z Metusem aby go pokonać. Gdy słońce zaczęło świecić, zlitowałem się nad Piaskowym Nietoperzem, w przekonaniu, że nauczył się szanować powierzchnię świata. thumb|right|Mata Nui walczy z Tumą. thumb|right|Przyjaciel Mata Nuiego - Żuk Click. Mata nui walczy z potworem skopio.http://biosector01.com/wiki/images/7/7b/TLR_Skopio.png Informacje o zestawie *Mata Nui zostanie wydany w formie zestawu w drugiej połowie 2009 roku. Nie wiemy do jakiego będzie należał plemienia, lecz prawdopodobnie do piasku. Mata Nui będzie nosił żółtą kanohi Ignika. Jego cień znajduje się na mapie Bara Magna. *Zostanie również wydana wersja Mata Nui Titan, w nakładzie Limited Edition. Będzie mierzył 32cm, a zestaw składał się z 366 elementów. W pudełku znajdzie się złota wersja kanohi Ignika. Jest już dostępny w USA, w sklepie TOYS'R US, prawdopodobnie zostanie wydany w Polsce. *Wersja Mata Nui jako Tytan: Link Galeria Gallery:Mata Nui Jestem na bara magna bo Makuta Teridax zamknął mnie w wielkiej i potężnej masce zycia po czym wysłał go w kosmos... Trivia * Wyspa Mata Nui nosi taką nazwę na cześć mojej władzy. * Nie zawsze przebywałem na tej planecie. (Kiedyś byłem na Spherus Magna razem z innymi Wielkimi Duchami) * Metru Nui, Karda Nui i inne lokalizacje znajdujące się pod powierzchnią planety są w środku ciała wielkiego ducha. * Wszystkie wyspy na oficjalnej mapie wszechświata BIONICLE są ułożone na kształt mojego ciała. * Obecnie nosze Kanohi Ignika. * GregF powiedział, że mam 60 milionów stóp (18 milionów metrów = 18 tysięcy kilometrów) wysokości. * ma aż 100 001 lat. * Mógłbym wyrządzić planetom duże szkody, jednak moje wyposażenie służy głównie do obrony. * Na Bara magna nie szukam niczego konkretnego. * Na jednym ze zdjęć z filmu widać że za za mną jest Vorox. * Będzie można kupić Clicka jako set. Pojawienie się *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Książka)'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Maska Światła'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE 2: Legendy Metru Nui'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE 3: W sieci Mroku'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (Wspomniany) *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' (Wspomniany) *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' (Wspomniany) *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' (Wspomniany) *''Dreams of Destruction'' (Wspomniany) *''Into the Darkness'' (Wspomniany) *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' (Wspomniany) *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' (Wspomniany) *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' (Wspomniany) *''Zjednoczeni w Lęku'' (Wspomniany) *''Kroniki Mutrana'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Wspomniany) *''Królestwo'' (Wspomniany) *''Blog Takanuvy'' (Wspomniany) *''Comic 14: Endgame'' (Wspomniany) *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' (Pierwsze Pojawienie) *''Awakening Mata Nui'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (Wspomniany) *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' (Nie kanoniczne pojawienie) *''Bionicle 4: Odrodzenie Legendy'' (prawdopodobnie główna postać) * Komiks 3: Odrodzenie Legendy (prawdopodobnie główna postać)